


Freckles

by baka_matsu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Freckle Kissing, Freckles, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Wholesome, i got this from a prompt generator, mmm i hate this, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_matsu/pseuds/baka_matsu
Summary: "—k-ko, what are you doing?" hajime stuttered involuntarily."i'm kissing every adorable freckle on your cute face."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 14





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> this is too short for my liking

"i like tracing the lines in your palm, it's—" he hesitated, "distracting." the shorter boy admitted.

not only was it distracting, it was calming, and it also let him memorize his lover's body, not in a sexual way, though. the taller boy's skin was pale and soft, which hajime found beautiful.

"r-really, you find trash like me—" nagito started rambling, but was interrupted by hajime silencing nagito by putting a hand up to the taller boy's cheek. "nagito, you know you're not trash. you're important to me, and i love you." hajime gave a lopsided smile, dimples forming in his cheeks.

nagito couldn't help but have a wide grin on his face, seeing hajime's smile. the man he fell in love with, and would be in love with forever. he leaned forward, and kissed hajime's cheek, then his forehead, then the tip of his nose, making the shorter boy giggle.

the marshmallow haired boy then began to make an attempt at kissing every freckle on hajime's face,

"—k-ko, what are you doing?" hajime stuttered involuntarily.

"i'm kissing every adorable freckle on your cute face."

the shorter boy blushed, and ended up letting nagito kiss every spot on his face, until he planted a quick kiss on hajime's lips. after pulling away, hajime spoke up. "nagito, you know there aren't any freckles on my lips, right?" he asked.

"yes, but i just love you too much." nagito chuckled, and pulled hajime into a hug, which led to the two of them cuddling happily.  
  



End file.
